5 Surprises
by bballgirl22
Summary: Marian is wating for a ride after track practice. Harold shows up and remembers that he has surprises for her. Will he take advantage of this.Please read and review. Enjoy. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Harold will be in eleventh grade, so he's 17 and can drive. Marian is 14 ½ and in eighth grade. They both attend River City High School. So, there was your background on the two main characters. By the way, The High School is up on a hill in a country area of the city with barely any houses.

**Summary: **Marian is waiting for her mother to pick her up after a track and field practice. Harold shows up. Read to see what happens. Please R&R! Enjoy.

Marian Paroo sighed as she turned the page of her book. She was sitting on the bottom step leading down from the field house. The field house is where the track team put their bags during practice. There were two baseball games and a softball game going on, but she didn't feel like being around people at the moment. She looked up when she heard a car and saw Harold Hill turn into the school parking lot. She started reading again and was so absorbed in her book, that she didn't notice Harold park his car by the curb next to her and get out. She gasped in surprise when she saw his shadow in front of her. She looked up as she closed her book and stuffed it in her bag.

"Hi," she said shyly. She had a crush in the eleventh grader, but only her best friend, Ethel Toffelmier, knew. Unlike some girls, though, she didn't act crazy around him.

"Hi Marian," Harold said. Marian was astonished when Harold sat on the steps next to her and instinctively moved her hand to her hair to fix it. When she was halfway through taking out her hair tie, Harold stopped her.

"Don't, you look fine. What are you doing here?" Harold asked curiously.

"Track practice was over ten minutes ago. I made Districts, so it was a small practice. My mother isn't coming until 5:30," Marian answered as she stopped fixing her hair. Harold spied her cell phone in her pocket and reached over. She always said she needed a new phone and she was right. He'd never say anything, though. He sent a message and handed her back phone, earning a confused glance from her.

"Your mom isn't coming until 7:00. It's only 4:30. You have two and a half more hours here," Harold answered her unasked question.

"What are you doing here, Harold?" Marian asked.

"My cousin has a softball," Harold said.

"You better get up there, then" Marian said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I was at her last two and I'll probably go to the next one. You look like you need someone to talk to, and that is more important right now," Harold grinned a bit.

His kindness made Marian remember why she had instantly liked him when they met during drama club.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to, but I'm here," Harold said as he stood and grabbed her bags. He tossed them into the backseat if his car and locked the it.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked.

"You'll see," Harold said mischievously as he grabbed her hand and started leading her across the field. "Close you eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," he added. Having already put Harold on her 'list' of older boys she could trust, she obeyed and let him lead her to wherever he was taking her.

**Harold's POV (this is for the sake of explaining some things, so don't expect more pov's)**

I wonder if it's normal to like someone younger than you. Then again, I know some relationships where people have an age difference of twenty years. I'm glad I already arranged those four surprises, well five if you count the last one, with people along the trail. I was wondering when I'd be able to get her to come. Thank goodness Danielle (Harold's cousin) had a softball game today, or I would have missed this opportunity. Something is on her mind, I can tell. I wish she'd tell me. I want to help. Oh, wow, it's been ten minutes already. I can see my 'secret destination' just ahead.

**Normal POV**

Marian had been wondering where they were going for the past ten minutes. She had felt Harold lead her up two hills, down one, over a dirt road, and stop. Wait, he stopped.

"Can I look now?" Marian asked, her curiosity becoming unbearable.

"Sure, go ahead," Harold said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian smiled when she opened her eyes and saw where they were. She loved this place, especially because the library wasn't from it. They were at the River City Ice Cream shop. Then she saw Harold take money out of his pocket and stopped him.

"Harold, no," Marian said. "Don't waste your money on me."

"Surprise! It's not a waste. Come on, ice cream can cure a confused heart," Harold said, doing his best to convince her.

"Fine," she answered as the worker, who just happened to be Harold's best friend, Marcellus Washburn, asked what they wanted.

"One double scoop cotton candy and one chocolate," Harold said, motioning to Marian to go sit down. Marian wondered how he knew her favorite ice cream flavor as she sat down. Then again, she came here a lot and Marcellus worked here. Harold sat down next to her and handed Marian her ice cream.

"Thanks," Marian said gratefully as she took it, her heart fluttering when his hand brushed against hers. When Marian turned away for a moment, Harold mouthed to Marcellus "Some privacy?" Marcellus obliged and closed the counter curtain as if he was blocking out the bright sun. When he turned back, Marian was trying to fix her hair again.

"Stop, you look fine. I told you that before," Harold said. Marian blushed as she removed her hand from her hair.

"Harold, can---- never mind," Marian said, changing her mind. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk yet. Maybe later she'd talk. She knew it would be better to let it out, but she couldn't yet. "Let's walk," Marian said. Harold readily agreed, wanting to lead her to surprise number two. The librarian had it ready.

"Harold, can we…talk," Marian said.

"Of course," Harold said immediately. He wanted to help her. "But, how about we talk after we go into the library," he finished, pointing in front of them. Marian smiled when she followed his arm to the library. "Surprise, again," Harold said. He grabbed Marian's wrist and dragged her into the building.

"Remember Miser Madison?" Harold asked. "Sorry, I forgot. He was your father's best friend. Sorry, again," Harold said. Marian's father had died just after her brother, Winthrop, was born.

"Harold, just get to the point," Marian said, trying to hide her giggles.

"Well, remember how you were really sad that he didn't leave anything from the library to you?" Harold asked. Marian nodded as the librarian handed Harold an official-looking piece of paper. "He left River City the library building, but he left all the books to you," Harold explained as he gave Marian the paper. She read it before grabbing his arm, rushing out of the library, and jumping in delight outside.

"I was right! He did leave me an assured job! Oh, this is wonderful! How did you find this Harold?" Marian asked.

"I did some research," Harold answered as he took the paper from her and put it in his pocket. "Let's go," he added. He was taking her to her next surprise back at the school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Harold asked as they passed the ice cream shop again and waved to Marcellus.

"Oh, yes, well, I've had something on my mind for awhile now, and I haven't told anyone about it. You probably know I have never been to the footbridge with a…a…well you know," Marian began. Harold nodded. "There is a reason for that. I know it doesn't seem like this, but I barely trust anyone in this town. Not since father died. I only trust Mama, Ethel, Maud (Dunlop, Marian's other friend), Tommy Djilas, Zaneeta, and Winthrop. Of course, I also trust Mrs. Shinn. She's been so nice. I want to trust the others, but I just can't. First of all, when father died, he let me down, and I always feel like everyone I going to let me down. Also, I had a bad experience just after he died. I went to the store for Mama one evening and on my way home…" Marian trailed off, knowing Harold knew what she was talking about by his eyes. He had heard about this when he was younger, but never knew who it had happened to. A group of men and women had attacked a young girl who was running an errand for her parents. The police ad found her bound and gagged in an alleyway. No wonder Marian didn't trust anyone. Not knowing what else to do, Harold stopped short and hugged her. Marian didn't know why, but she felt safe for the first time in five long years. She was disappointed when he let go and tried to hold back her tears from the memories.

"I'm sorry. I never knew that was you. You were right, though. I couldn't tell you didn't trust barely anyone. It's okay, though. Don't cry, we're here," Harold said, noticing her tears. Marian looked in front of her and saw the school. She followed Harold inside and into the auditorium. She loved the auditorium, especially during the drama club season. Everyone in town came to one of the two performances the school put on every year. She had especially liked since she met Harold there. He had gotten the lead many times, as did she.

"You're the new president of the drama club. Surprise," Harold said quietly from behind her. Marian gasped. She knew Harold had been the president since he started taking part in the club.

"Thank you. What about you?" Marian asked, still awestruck that she was now the president.

"I'll be the vice president," Harold said. "Come on, remember the song we sang before bows last year?" Marian nodded as Harold pulled her onto the stage. Music from the song filled the auditorium. It was called "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air." It was from their school's modern twist of the musical "The Man of Music." She and Harold had been asked to write it. Mrs. Shinn had wanted a song about the elements after the patriotic song in one of the scenes. They had had fun writing it together. Harold handed Marian a microphone and she saw one in his hand. She smiled as he started the song.

Harold:

"Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air

We may look bad, but we don't care

Marian:

We ride the wind

We feel the fire

Both:

To love the Earth as our one desire

(To love the Earth as our one desire)

Marian:

To love the Earth is only fair

Harold:

It's one big Earth that we must share

Both:

We love the Earth with all our fire

Marian:

In our souls, our one desire

Marian:

Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air

We may look bad, but we don't care

Harold:

We ride the wind

We feel the fire

Both:

To love the Earth as our one desire

(To love the Earth as our one desire)

Harold:

Nature is a precious gift

Marian:

It will make your spirits lift

Both:

We love the Earth with all our fire

Harold:

It's in your souls, your one desire

Both:

Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air

We may look bad, but we don't care

We ride the wind

We feel the fire

To love the Earth as our one desire

To love the Eeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttthhhhhhhhhh

As our one desire!"

"Harold, that was amazing! I really love this place," Marian said, gesturing to the auditorium with a smile on her face. "Thank you. You're full of surprises today," she continued. Harold smiled secretly. If she only knew what the last surprise was. But, there is still one more before that.

"Let's go backstage," Harold said, gesturing to her to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian wondered what was so great about backstage as she followed Harold for about, oh, the millionth time that day! It was dark and she let out a cry as she tripped over a prop, expecting to hit the ground. When she didn't feel the floor, she opened her eyes and looked up. Harold had caught her just in time.

"Thanks, again," Marian said sheepishly. "Maybe we should find the light switch."

"Not yet," Harold said. "Wait here." Marian obeyed as he walked off.

Harold made his way carefully through the dark backstage area. He knew that Marian like this, not that she hadn't liked the other three surprises. He only hoped she would like the fifth one the best. He pulled his cell phone out and glanced at the time. It was 6:00. He still had one hour with Marian. Well, technically fifty-five minutes if they didn't want her mother and brother to see them. He opened the costume room door and closed it behind him before flicking on the light. He knew exactly where he had left his surprise and made his way over to the hat bin. He sifted through then for a moment before he fished out a sky blue box. After making sure everything was the way it had been when he had entered, Harold turned off the light and left the costume room, deciding to return to Marian a different way. He would be walking back by the way of 'Memory Lane,' as the drama club called it. The cast always put props and costumes from extra-fantastic performances in this section. It was convenient, because during another production, before, after, or during scenes, the actors and actresses could look at old props for fun or to give them some confidence. It was also fun to look at during rehearsals.

Harold saw Marian's figure looking the way he had left as she waited for him and he chuckled quietly as he emerged behind her and flipped on the light switch.

"Surprise," Harold said as he held up the box, waiting for Marian to recompose herself.

"Harold! You scared me. You went down Memory Lane, didn't you?" Marian asked. Harold nodded. Then, Marian saw the box he was holding. "Oh, Harold, now what? Stop wasting your money on me," Marian said as she took the box from him. Harold knew she wasn't mad by looking at her dancing, excited eyes as she went to open it.

"It's not a waste if you need it," Harold said. Marian gave him a confused look before she finished opening the box. She pulled out a brand new green Blackberry cell phone with a texter's keyboard.

"Oh my goodness! Harold! Thank you so much! You didn't have to do this!" Marian said, beaming at Harold.

"You have free texting to all phones from the same company," Harold said. "Your mother, Ethel, Maud, me, and probably more."

"Thank you," Marian said as she pocketed the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Harold led Marian slowly back outside and they walked back toward the steps. When they reached his car, he put the letter about the library books in her bag.

"Harold, it's almost seven 'o' clock. You should go. The game is still going on," Marian said as she took her bags out of his car and put them back on the ground by the steps.

"Marian, I have one more surprise for you, but not now," Harold said. "You don't have to trust me completely, but do you trust me enough to come to the footbridge tonight at eight ''o clock?" Harold asked Marian.

"Tonight?" Marian squeaked.

"Eight 'o'clock, the footbridge. Be there," Harold winked at her.

"Eight 'o' clock at the footbridge," Marian said, her voice dripping with nervousness. Harold smiled before got into his car and drove up to the softball game.

Harold's car had just disappeared from view when Marian spotted her mother turning into the parking lot.

**Sorry this is so short. It's just a kind of a filler—well, not really but sort of. The next chapter will be quite interesting. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mama!" Marian shouted as her mother's car came to a halt beside her and she got in.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Paroo asked her daughter, momentarily forgetting about the conversation she and Winthrop had been engaged in.

"I just told Harold I'd meet him at the footbridge at eight 'o' clock!" Marian said, obviously panicking. She wasn't even sure if she trusted Harold.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear! Finally!" Mrs. Paroo squealed, oblivious to her daughters panic.

"Thither, you're really going to the footbridge?" Winthrop asked.

"Yes, Winthrop, I guess I am," Marian said, giving up on the fact that her mother would help her get out of it. Her mother seemed more than pleased that she was going to the footbridge. Marian slumped back in her seat, thinking about where she would be in less than half an hour. It was now 7:30. She had just enough time to get changed and fix her hair without Harold telling her not to.

"Mama, look," Marian said, pulling out her new phone as their house came into view.

"Why, Marian, where did you get it? It's just like mine, except it is green, your favorite color." Mrs. Paroo asked.

"Harold gave it to me. He also bought us ice cream, made me president of the drama club, and…" Marian pulled out the letter as her mother parked the car.

"Marian, this is wonderful! Harold found this?" Mrs. Paroo asked.

"Yes, Mama. I need to go get changed now," Marian said.

In her room, as she readied herself for her meeting with Harold, she wondered why he had looked at her the way he did when they were backstage. He thought she hadn't noticed, but she had. She also wondered why she was actually going to meet him. Oh well, she'd have to wait ten more minutes. It was almost eight, so she headed toward the front door.

"Bye, Mama," Marian called.

"Have fun dear. I'd like to meet Harold later if it is possible," Mrs. Paroo called just before the door slammed shut. Marian gaped at her mother's manner of interfering as she walked down the steps.

As Marian neared the footbridge, she was having a mental battle with herself as to whether she should turn back or not. It was interrupted as the bridge came into view and Harold called

"Marian, you're late."

"You said eight 'o' clock, Harold," Marian said as she nervously made her way up the shallow incline to the middle of the bridge.

"I'd say about 14 years late. It took you this long to get to the footbridge with a guy," Harold said.

"It was almost longer. I was wondering whether I should turn back or not all the way here," Marian said as she finally reached him and stood nervously. She gasped inwardly when he took her hand in his and gently caressed it with his thumb. He certainly knew how to charm a girl.

"Why, Marian?" Harold asked. Marian was so smitten by the fact that he was touching her hand that she didn't notice him pulling her closer until her body touched his. She resisted until he took her other hand.

"I didn't know if I could trust you when we were alone," Marian answered, still nervous. She'd never been here during the night, much less with a boy.

"Marian," Harold began, moving one of his hands to rest on her back. "Don't you know that you can trust me? The truth is, future madam librarian, I love you," he finished. He almost laughed out loud at the shock that crossed Marian's face.

"Marian, I know you're not sure who to trust and it's okay. Just know that I'll wait. I promise," Harold said. He swiftly caught her lips with his, his thumb still caressing her soft hand. He felt her return the kiss and smiled. When he broke the kiss, Marian looked at him, confused.

"What?" Harold asked.

"Why me? Every girl at school adores you, especially Mrs. Shinn's daughter and her friends. Maud and Ethel used to be part of that group. Never mind, just… why me?" Marian asked, wriggling out of his grasp. He kept a firm grip on her hand, though, to prevent her from leaving.

"Marian, those girls are just stuck-up snobs. You're different, in a good way. Ever since we met a year ago, I knew you were different. I said it once and I'll say it again. I love you, Marian Paroo," Harold said. Marian could see the shyness through his calm, collected manner and smiled.

"Harold Hill, it took you this long to admit that?" Marian teased as she moved closer to him again. "I love you, too," she said before pressing her lips to his. When she broke the kiss, she pulled away from him and started walking away.

"See you tomorrow in school. Thank you," Marian said.

"Thank me for what?" Harold asked, puzzled. Marian, however, was already out of sight. Harold couldn't wait for school tomorrow as he walked home.

Marian quietly entered her house, not wanting to wake her mother and brother. She decided to read a little before bed, so she sat down on the couch and picked up her book. When she opened it to the right page, she saw a single red rose in it. Marian quickly took the rose out and closed the book. She laid back and inhaled the rose's scent. She knew it was from Harold. Happily, Marian the future librarian walked up stairs and went to bed.

**This is the end. If anyone is interested in a sequel, I will publish one shortly. It will involve a lot of MarianxHarold fluff. It will also show how the town and the popular school girls react to the news of the two, plus the new school production at River City. Please R&R. Thanks.**


End file.
